A Day At The Circus
by Mel13
Summary: When the girls go to the circus they meet new friends who need their help. R&R. Not done.
1. Default Chapter

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt sighed as she tried not to strangle her younger sisters. They were all hyped up cause the circus was in San Francisco for the week.  
  
"Come on Pipe we have to get there before the balloons are all sold out, the cotton candy is all eaten." said Paige counting of the dramatics on her fingers.  
  
"Paige you and Phoebe got me up at 9:00 to go to the circus, I'm pregnant and tired, what more do u want from me!" shouted Piper.  
  
"Sorry sorry" said Paige backing away her hands in front of her using them as a shield.  
  
"Aww come on Piper, pregnancy is suppose to be a miracle thingy" said Phoebe wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders.  
  
"For who" grumbled Piper as she slid lower in the drivers seat and concentrated on the road.  
  
"Were here!" Phoebe and Paige both yelled as they reached Golden Gate Park.  
  
The girls got out and went walking down the path that led them to the circus. When they were there Phoebe and Paige got all excited and started buying everything they saw.  
  
"Girls girls" said Piper grabbing hold of their arms. "Please just try to act like adults"  
  
"Sorry, it's just the circus always made me feel excited" said Phoebe grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Piper sighed. How could she get mad at that? She just put on a smile that she could and continued walking along the boardwalk. The girls were buying popcorn from the popcorn vendor when Phoebe noticed a little girl leaning beside it crying.  
  
"Hey honey" said Phoebe gently kneeling down to her size.  
  
"Hi" said the little girl.  
  
"What's your name? My names Phoebe and these are my sisters Piper and Paige" said Phoebe referring to her sisters who stood behind her.  
  
"My names Kassydie but you can call me Kassie" said Kassie shyly.  
  
Kassie had green eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back with pigtails. She was wearing a cute little jean skirt with a halter-top.  
  
"That's a pretty name" said Piper kneeling as much as she could.  
  
"Where are your parents?" asked Paige  
  
"I don't have an---"  
  
"Kassie there you are!" exclaimed a girl around 14. Her hair was down and curled at the tips. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a belly shirt.  
  
"Paisley" screeched Kassie jumping into Paisley's arms.  
  
Paisley eyed the girls suspiciously.  
  
"Um thanks for taking care of her" she said with her eyes to the ground.  
  
"No problem" said Phoebe smiling before she got up.  
  
"We gotta go bye"  
  
"Be good Kassie" said Paige before giving her a wink.  
  
"Well who's up for some clowns" said Phoebe cheerfully as she dragged her sisters into the big top.  
  
It was almost full but they finally found three seats. The lights dimmed and then the show began. In the middle of the show Piper looked out of the corner of her eye and saw to figures come into the big top. They looked at her quickly but then ran out. Piper looked behind her to see a mans eyes turning back to color after being red. She quickly grabbed her sisters and pulled them out. 


	2. 2

"What did you do that for?" asked Phoebe angrily once they were outside. "I know your pregnant and all but you have to stop with these mood swings"  
  
"Phoebe! Calm down. I saw a demon in there," Piper explained. "And if you would like to get blown in a million pieces go back in there"  
  
"Uh you guys? I don't feel so good," Paige said before collapsing on the ground.  
  
Piper and Phoebe both rushed to her and helped her to her feet. They dragged her over to the bench and tried to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Piper the sky is going really black" Paige said her eyes looking up at the blue sky.  
  
"Honey your just going unconscious calm down" Piper said moving some hair away from her face.  
  
All of a sudden a few feet away from them they heard a cry coming from the balloon man. Piper and Phoebe turned around to see little Kassydie falling to the ground. Paisley grabbed her before she could hit her head on the hard pavement.  
  
"Coincidence?" asked Phoebe to Piper.  
  
"What else" Piper said angrily. "Just great"  
  
Phoebe went over to the terrified girls while Piper stayed with Paige.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Paisley in tears. "She's saying that the sky is going black"  
  
"Umm we will take her to the hospital okay?" Phoebe said. She knew it would be hard to get the girls to the manor so she had to lie to them.  
  
"K" Paisley said as she picked up Kassydie that was lying motionless on the ground.  
  
With much struggle the girls finally got Paige into the jeep along with Paisley and Kassie and drove off.  
  
"You guys you missed the hospital" Paisley pointed out as the hospital flew past her.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" asked Piper. "Phoebe! You can't do that"  
  
"Well it was the only way they would come with us you know?" Phoebe said angrily. "What else was I suppose to do, freeze them? Oh know I don't have that power and their were a billion people there!"  
  
"You can't freeze us," Paisley said quietly.  
  
"What honey?" asked Phoebe focusing her strength on the teenager.  
  
Paisley shook her head. "Never mind"  
  
~*~  
  
"Leo!" Piper screamed as she and Phoebe dragged Paige into the manor. "Leo where are you?"  
  
Paisley came in then with Kassie just as Leo orbed in. Paisley just stared. She didn't flinch or scream or anything.  
  
"What what's wrong?" asked Leo.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige and then at Leo. Leo got the hint and knelt down to her. He put his hands up over her stomach. The familiar glow started and before they knew it Paige started groaning.  
  
"Honey are you okay?" asked Phoebe kneeling down to Paige.  
  
"Uhh yeah I'm okay" Paige said getting up slowly. Paisley cleared her throat then.  
  
"Oh oh sorry" Piper said as she took Kassie from Paisley.  
  
"Piper what are they doing here?" asked Leo.  
  
"This little girl collapsed just after Paige collapsed. They were both talking about the same thing. You have to heal her," Piper said setting Kassie on the ground.  
  
Leo sighed. "Alright" He put his hands on the little girls stomach. The glow started to form in his hands. After awhile Leo stopped.  
  
"Its not working" he explained.  
  
"What do you mean its not working?" asked Paisley kneeling beside her sister. "Kassie get up now sweetheart"  
  
"Piper can I talk to you girls for a minute" Leo said eyeing Kassie weirdly.  
  
"Sure" Piper said a little confused as her and the other girls followed Leo into the Parlor.  
  
"There's something wrong" said Leo. "I could heal people before. There is something wrong with her. They could be with the source"  
  
"Leo come on. They are two little girls who are terrified out there," said Phoebe walking out. "We will talk about this later.  
  
"Phoebe listen to me" Leo said as he followed her along with Piper and Paige.  
  
"No I wont. These girls are not demonic. Now be quiet your gonna scare them" Phoebe said angrily before going into the hall.  
  
Leo Piper and Paige shared a glance at each other before walking towards the hall.  
  
"Paisley" Kassie said tiredly. "I saw daddy"  
  
Paisley smiled. "Dad's dead remember?"  
  
"No I actually saw him honest" Kassydie said trying to sit up.  
  
"No I'll move you to the couch" Leo said picking up the girl and slowly setting her down on the soft couch.  
  
"My mom told us that our dad was dead" Paisley explained when everyone was there. "I don't believe her though. Dad wouldn't just die."  
  
"Yeah daddy loves us," Kassie said.  
  
All of a sudden Cole shimmered in. He went over to Phoebe and kissed her.  
  
"Honey this is Paisley and.." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"Kassydie?" asked Cole.  
  
"Dad?" Paisley said as her eyes started filling with tears.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Kassydie. 


End file.
